The Word
by GodOfTheWired
Summary: Aiya! My first under Eva section! Be sure to r/r. We continue with the insanity! Ch 9 is now up, read now and you'll get Asuka Gone Wild for only $19.99!
1. And so, the word was born...

Author's Notes: Here we go! I of course don't own Evangelion... lord knows I wish I did.. oh well. This is my first under the Evangelion section, so do be kind (yes, even the remarkably insane have feelings too) and review! Or I shall sick the ferret of evil after thou! Oh and if you don't happen to get it, feel free to sit there and act puzzled.. I don't intend to explain things..  
  
The Word  
  
Ch 1. And So, The Word Was Born  
  
Rays of light pushed their way through the windows, signalling the start of yet another day in the life of one Souryu Asuka Langley, the Second Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit 02. As usual, she started up her morning routine of stretching, getting dressed, and then thinking up devious ways to torture one Shinji Ikari. After living with him for some time, Asuka had drawn two conclusions about the so called Great Third Child.  
  
1) She admitted to herself that she liked him  
  
2) He was indeed the biggest wuss in human existence.  
  
So, logically, she should torture the young Ikari, so as to get his attention and maybe drive the wuss from him. Today, she was planning one of her many great plots to make the boy cringe and later crawl up into a ball. She planned on maybe telling him he's handsome today, but say it in german and be as menacing as possible. Asuka pondered on this for a while, but decided against it as she had done that a little bit ago. Her thoughts were then cut off by the sound of Shinji knocking lightly on her door, signifying that breakfast was ready. Asuka smiled at the polite, gentle way he knocked on the door, then gave the response she always gave him.  
  
"Baka Shinji!!!! I'm not ready yet so hold your damn horses!"  
  
"S-sorry!"  
  
Asuka smiled brightly; today was already proceeding nicely. With this moment of bliss on her mind, she left her room without a plan to torture Shinji and sat at the table. To her left was Shinji's usual place, and across the table sat her guardian, Misato Katsuragi, who was now polishing off her third beer of the morning. Next to her sat the makeshift family's pet, PenPen, who was busy handling the bills of the apartment.   
  
After 10 minutes of absolute silence had passed, Asuka finally noticed that all the members of the small apartment were starring at her.  
  
"......WHAT?!"  
  
Shinji, who reflexivly cringed at her screech, was the only one to attempt a reply.  
  
"..W-well Asuka-chan.. it's just you usually insult me by now.."  
  
Asuka suddenly began to sweat. Having completely forgotten to form a new cutdown, she attempted to resort to some of her classic backups.  
  
"Hmph! Why should I waste my breath on a baka hentai like you?"  
  
"...Umm... Asuka-chan.. you've kind of already used that insult.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well yeah.. see I keep this calender ::Shinji grabs a calender from off the nearby wall:: see? You called me a baka hentai just last week."  
  
"Ohh.. uhh.. it figures a stupid dumkopf like you would do something like that!"  
  
"......you said that last Thursday.."  
  
"::Gritting her teeth:: Grrrrrr... well I don't want to waste the effort of insulting a affenschwanz like you anyways!"  
  
"....last Saturday.."  
  
By this point, Asuka began to sweat more. She was really on the spot, and thanks to the miracle of fanfiction, we can now look into her mind for a moment. As you can see, her brain is really racking itself trying to think up a cutdown. At this rate her brain might fry. We could even expect an outburst of any kind any momen  
  
"BOJANGLES!"  
  
((*Over in the Serial Experiments Lain section, a squirrel explodes from the mentioning of the word*))  
  
...t.....like that.  
  
At this, from behind the beer can raised to her lips, Misato raised an eyebrow. PenPen had stopped looking over the electric bill and starred at Asuka. Shinji, who was completely confused by this point, didn't know how to respond. His brain, it being confused as well, gave the only response it could, which Shinji quickly blurted out.  
  
"...Bojangles?"  
  
Now Asuka began to panic. She was mentally kicking herself as her brain screamed "Where the hell did that come from?!". However, in an attempt to save herself, she tried to put logic behind her outburst.  
  
"Y-yeah.. didn't see that coming did you? Huh? Did you?"  
  
"N-no Asuka-chan.. but... what does Bojangles mean?"  
  
"Uhh...well that is to say.. that! Yeah, that's what it means! I'd explain it to you further, but trying to explain the brilliance I come up with would just hurt a simple minded dumkopf like you! Hmph!"  
  
And with that being said, Asuka stood from the table, put a piece of bread into her mouth and stormed out of the apartment, heading for school. On the walk there she questioned where she got the word bojangles from, but simply disregarded it. Halfway to the school, Asuka realised she would end up almost an hour and a half early. So instead of going to school, she headed to the park where she could sit down, think up a new insult, and get some much needed relaxation.   
  
  
A/N: YOSH! ::Stretches:: I needed to write that! Well the next chapter will be in Shinji's POV, and I might even be so kind as to actually tell you the meaning of Bojangles!!.....no I won't... I wonder why I lied like that? Oh well.. you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out..And the romance will be in later chapters if I get good reviews! Be sure to review! Thanks a bunch people, and remember! This world is made of LOVE & PEACE! 


	2. It spread like wildfire...

Author's Notes: GOMEN NASI!!!! I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long! I just got sidetracked is all. Well as usual, I don't own Evangelion, despite how much I pray to the gods of anime. And do review, or the ferret will find out where you live and murder you in your sleep! Mwahahahaha!  
  
The Word  
Ch2. It Spread Like Wildfire..  
  
The morning sun shined brightly on one Shinji Ikari as he made his way towards school. Despite the shining sun, the chirping birds, and the happy people, Shinji had to much on his mind to soak in the happiness. It was only one word. One simple word that made the left side of Shinji's brain look to the right side and say "It's dark in here...". Bojangles. Shinji ran every scenario in his mind, but came up with nothing. Was it German? No. Was it Japanese? No. Was it a slang word? He didn't think so. Without realizing it, Shinji had arrived at school, but the word was still occupying his thought. What kind of word was it the beautiful red-head had thrown at him? Finally Shinji thought of the two people that could possibly help him. And so, Shinji headed over to his two best friends, Touji and Kensuke.  
  
"Hey guys.."  
  
"Yo Shin-man! What's up?"  
  
"Oh.. uhh... nothing really.. I have a quick question if you don't mind.."  
  
Touji slapped Shinji on the back.  
  
"Oh come on man! You can ask us anything! Having women troubles? Misato hitting on you? Well usually, you'll want to go for a sensitive spot and work your way from there and.."  
  
"No no no!! That's not it! It was something Asuka said to me....."  
  
"Oh... well what did the red-headed demon say?"  
  
"........Bojangles."  
  
In the distance, a small explosion is heard, causing Touji and Kensuke to look around. Kensuke put on his best thought face and heavily pondered on this. After three minutes, he suffered an aneurysm(*GoW's Science Moment: an aneurysm is a spontaneous bursting of a blood vessel in one's head) and was carried away from the school by paramedics. Shinji and Touji merely watched in amazement. Suddenly, Touji had a thought.  
  
"That's it! That's what bojangles must be!!" Another explosion sounded.  
  
"Y-you mean you got it? What is it?"  
  
"It must be some kind of demonic incantation! She was planning on sacrificing you to herself!"  
  
Touji began to cry manly tears of sorrow, while holding his fist up in the air.  
  
"Fear not brave Shinji, I will honor you after your death!"  
  
Shinji sweatdropped.  
  
"W-well... I don't think that was it.. but if you say s..."  
  
Shinji was a bit too late though. Touji was running around the school, telling others the fear of the dark word, and that they should all mourn the deceased Shinji Ikari. After 15 minutes of rumor spreading, the entire school was trembliing with fear of the demon word, and no one dared utter it's name.  
  
Shinji was about to say something to his friend as he returned, but for some reason, Touji suddenly froze in place. Shinji turned slowly and saw Asuka Langley Souryu approaching the school at a quick pace. She quickly approached Shinji and glared at the younger Ikari.  
  
"Baka Shinji.. do you have my lunch?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah Asuka-chan... here."  
  
As he handed the bento box to Asuka, she noticed Touji's frozen state.  
  
"And you stooge? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You aren't going to say it are you? I'm too young to be sacrificied!"  
  
"What are you talking about dunkopf?!"  
  
"The b word, of course!"  
  
Asuka's mind quickly searched for a word that started with b. Baka? No she only called Shinji that. She had accepted that as her official affection term for the wimpy Ikari. Bastard? No she rarely called the stooges that. And then it hit her.  
  
"What you mean bojangles?"  
  
A young girl watching the scene, as was the rest of the students in the courtyard, suddenly clutched her chest and collapsed. Upon hearing Asuka say the word again, the right side of Shinji's brain said to the other, "It's getting darker.... and I think we might die." Touji got up and ran away, crying to the class rep that Asuka was "going to sacrifice him to fulfill the wishes of the dark master".  
  
Shinji had now entered shut down mode do to the lack of brain activity, so Asuka simply walked past him and the rest of the students, and went inside the class as the first bell rang, signifying classes began. This shook everyone out of their daze and they piled into the building, trying to avoid stepping on the poor dead girl on the floor.  
  
AN: ::Has the evil ferret in a boston crab lock:: Alrighty, I know this is a tad short, but the actual romance is coming up so just hang strong people! Until then, go read some of my other fanfictions. And if you wish to know more about Bojangles, feel free to read 'Lain Iwakura and the Search For The Holy Modem' in the Serial Experiments Lain section. And if you read it, review that as well, or this beast will murder you! ::Lifts up ferret and pulls back his lips, revealing small fangs:: Yeah.... you know you fear the ferret... 


	3. And darkness swept over the land..

Author's Notes: Hey there freaks and fruitcakes! Time for yet another healthy serving of insanity filled fun, care of GoW. Alrighty, well I don't Eva.. blah blah blah.. and so on. And do review! The ferret is on strike, so I can't quite threaten you people with him, but once he comes back, you'll get such a thrashing! Well on with the story as I always say! And also be sure to read Lain Iwakura and the Holy Modem, and review that as well! I just wish to spread the holy word of bojangles across the anime fanfiction world! Oh! And while I'm at it, I'd like to thank Will Z, for restoring my faith in good fanfiction! My thanks to you Will Z!  
  
The Word  
Ch 3- And darkness swept over the land..  
  
Misato Katsuragi slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and sped down the road towards the Geofront at speeds that would make most racers piss their pants. She quickly glanced at the clock. She had to get to the Geofront in 3 minutes or she'd be late. Ritsuko already threatened her about being late, and she didn't want to spend the time to think up the tortures the mad scientist could think up. She skid to a stop in the NERV Parking lot with about 57 seconds to spare. She practically leapt out of her car and into the elevator. When she finally reached the floor the command center was on, she ran out yelling, "I'm here on time!!".  
  
Misato was shocked to find the command center nearly empty. Most of the staff was off duty and the only present personel were Ritsuko, Maya, Hyuuga, and Shigeru. She looked around and finally spotted the commander and sub-commander, in their usual position, watching the on goings from their shadowy desk. Ritsuko finally looked up from her typing and looked at Misato.  
  
"Misato, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well.... I figured I'd be on time today.."  
  
".....You were given today off, Misato."  
  
Misato then went ghostly pale and slumped to the floor. This was all Asuka's fault! If she hadn't said that stupid word, she would have remembered (in actuality, it was the beer... not that Misato would admit to that) about her scheduled day off. Misato was about to go home and think of ways to punish Asuka, when she noticed the silence in the base. She let several minutes pass before she decided to speak up.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Ritsuko looked back up to Misato and sighed, removing her glasses.  
  
"We've been running the Magi through their tests. We're almost done now."  
  
"Ohh... I see..."  
  
Misato never cared much for the Magi. In her eyes it was nothing more then a group of computers. She figured though this was important, because Ritsuko looked worn to the bone. She had that look on her face that she only got when she had stayed up all night thinking about something. That's when Misato remembered something. After spending the entire morning thinking about that friggin word Asuka had said, Misato realized she couldn't place a meaning on the word. That's when she reached the conclusion she always reached when she had something she couldn't figure out.  
  
Ask Ritsuko.  
  
"Hey Ritsu.. I have a quick question for you.."  
  
Ritsuko looked up again, first with a look of frustration, but quickly changing to her usual cool, composed look.   
  
"Alright... shoot."  
  
"Do you know what Bojangles means?"  
  
Upon hearing the word, Gendo's eye twitched. Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at hearing the word.  
  
"Bojangles?"  
  
Fuyutski suddenly began sweating.   
  
"Yeah... Asuka shouted bojangles this morning... and I had no idea what it meant.."  
  
"Hmm... I don't think I've ever heard that word before.."  
  
Hyuuga took this chance to pipe in.  
  
"Bojangles? Why not run it through a search on the Magi?"  
  
Upon hearing bojangles being said again, Fuyutski broke from his usual calm position and ran from the command center, crying and screaming "Oh god the end is here!!". Gendo calmly stood and followed his professor out of the command center. Everyone watched the two leave while sweatdropping. Ritsuko, after snapping out of her daze, went swiftly to her computer and began a search on the word Bojangles. All three Magi quickly went into deliberation to find a definition for the bizarre word. Balthazar linked to Melchior with a sense of confusion.  
  
"Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Nope.... maybe Caspar knows... he always does know this kind of stuff.."  
  
The two powerful supercomputers linked to Caspar.  
  
"Caspar, do you have any idea about this?"  
  
"..........heellllllppp meeeeee.."  
  
Back inside the Nerv command center, a red alert went off, indicating a possible problem with the Magi. All of the Nerv technicians flew into action, searching for the problem. Shigeru finally found out the emergency after 3 excrutiatingly long minutes.   
  
"Ma'am! It would appear that searching for the word bojangles was to much for the Magi!"  
  
"Impossible! There's no way the Magi could fail on something like finding a simple definition!"  
  
Maya made a startled and confused gasp, then announced her findings.  
  
"Sempai! It looks like someone left open a game they were playing! It's....... Quake?! Who was playing Quake on the Magi!?"  
  
Hyuuga looked to Shigeru, who shrugged. Ritsuko, with a faint blush on her cheeks, studdered out a response.  
  
"N-now is not the time for this! Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Hyuuga looked at his screen and almost jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Oh god! The Magi are going into shut down! They're crashing!"  
  
"No! If they shut down, the entire Geofront will lose power! When can we get them back online?"  
  
"It'd take almost 2 to 3 days at max!"  
  
Ritsuko looked down to the ground.   
  
"We have no choice... let them shut down and then we'll get to work on the restart as soon as possible."  
  
Meanwhile, inside the office of one Gendo Ikari, Gendo sat at his desk as Fuyutski continued to run around screaming. His hands folded in front of his face, for once in his life, Gendo was actually sweating as the lights in his office went out and he said one statement.  
  
"God help us.... it's begun.."  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! Another chapter done! And what's this line above us? Could it be plot? Noooooo!! The world must be ending! Oh well... next chapter will be the start of the romance though! Stay tuned! And fear the... ::Looks over to the ferret, who has a sign strapped to his back reading, "No pay, no murder":: Umm... I'll get back to you on what you should fear... 


	4. Shadows, thunder, love and bojangles oh ...

Author's Notes: ::Sniff:: How rude.... I toil and slave to right 2 new chapters... and I get 2 reviews?! I thought the reviewers in the Eva section were more kind then that! Well here's the 4th installment... although why I should write is beyond me since no one is nice enough to review... that really hurts ya know?   
  
The Word  
Chapter 4: Shadows, thunder, love and bojangles oh my!  
  
Asuka stared out into space as the senile sensei of her class was rambling to the potted plant in the corner about second impact. After her second day of listening to the old man drone on, she grew tired of it and decided instead to spend her school time torturing the stooges. Now however, Asuka had nothing to do because of Touji's little announcement earlier today. Yes, good readers.. it's flashback time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touji raised his shaking fist into the air and yelled out in the middle of the first hour of class.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I am leaving, and I'm not coming back until I know what bojangles means!"  
  
Kensuke popped up behind him.  
  
"And I'll come with you!"  
  
".....weren't you suffering from an aneurysm last time you were here?"  
  
"Who cares? Let's go!"  
  
And with that, Touji and Kensuke ran out of class on a quest to discover the meaning of bojangles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Asuka sighed to herself. Why couldn't the stooges get over it? It was just a word! One freaking word that she had more or less made up. Asuka quickly stole a glance at Shinji. She always did this when she was bored, and in the rare case he saw her, she'd just pass it off as she was cracking her neck and then procede to beat him stupid for thinking she was looking at him. He was sitting at his desk, playing Tetris on his computer. Asuka couldn't help but notice though, the other girls. They all stared at Shinji like he was a handsome movie hero. What right did they have to stare at HER Shinji?! She was half tempted to beat the stuffing out of all the girls that were gawking at him, when another idea came to her. She pulled up her message program and typed up a message to send to Shinji.   
  
'Shinji, I've always wanted to tell you....'  
  
She quickly deleted it; she didn't want to come off as desperate for the baka or anything. In frustration, she let her fingers dance on the keyboard, not really knowing what keys she had hit. When she glanced up at the screen though, she felt a lump form in her throat.  
  
'lfhsdltjgfhaushdkfjhuireag'  
  
What? You were expecting for her to have typed bojangles? Now now... that would be just plain weird :-D. Just as Asuka slowly raised her eyebrow as to what she had written, the power quickly shut off. The entire class quickly woke up from the slumber they were in as Shinji cursed softly over loosing the game of Tetris he had going. The teacher, oblivious as always, continued discussing Second Impact when the principal walked in and announced that classes were cancelled due to a power outage. Asuka gathered her belongings, including baka Shinji, and walked out of the doors of the school.... into a downpour of rain. Asuka and Shinji both quickly shielded themselves as they ran back inside. Asuka quickly made clear how displeased she was.  
  
"MIEN GOTT! How much worse does it get?! We get the day off, but it starts to downpour! ARGH!"  
  
"Well... I guess we should just call Misato and wait.."  
  
"Yeah I suppose.."  
  
Shinji pulled out his phone and dialed Misato's number, only to find that it kept ringing.   
  
Meanwhile, Inside the apartment...  
  
Misato's cell phone sat in a pile of clothes, ringing.  
  
Back to the school now..  
  
"....She's not picking up.."  
  
"Oh that's just PEACHY! That woman probably left it in the apartment!.... well that cinches it! Come on, Shinji! We're going home!"  
  
"But it's raining so hard out!"  
  
"I don't care! I got out early and I'm not spending all that free time trapped in this place!"  
  
Asuka grabbed Shinji by the arm and pulled him along as she ran outside into the storm. The two tried to run the distance, Shinji sometimes stumbling, but managing just the same to keep up with the fast moving fury of red hair ahead of him. Finally, Asuka saw the apartment in the distance and picked up her speed. In no time, the two were under the overhead of the apartment, and heading up the stairs to make it to their floor, since the elevator was out of commission. Both were somewhat out of breath.  
  
"S...see baka... I knew I could make it.."  
  
"Y-yeah...."  
  
When they reached their floor, Shinji walked ahead of her and tried to open the door. It was locked. Shinji only stood there, staring at the door. Asuka, as usual, quickly grew impatient.  
  
"Quick baka, get out your key!"  
  
"I...I.... d-don't have it.."  
  
Here it comes.... 3.... 2.... 1....  
  
"WHAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR KEY?!?!"  
  
"G-gomen!"  
  
Asuka rested against the wall and slowly slid down it.  
  
"Argh.. we're going to be trapped out here until Misato gets back! This is all your fault BAKA!!"  
  
"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?!"  
  
"A way inside the house would be nice, dunkopf!"  
  
"I'm not a magician! I can't just do that!"  
  
"ARGH! Sometimes you can just be so... so.. I can't even say it!"  
  
Shinji didn't feel much like arguing anymore, so instead he had a seat next to Asuka.... not to close mind you. They sat there for what seemed to be an eternity(which was actually only about 10 minutes =D) when Shinji finally heard a slight noise. He looked over to see Asuka shaking slightly.  
  
"A-are you cold Asuka-chan?"  
  
"W-w-what do you think baka?!"  
  
Shinji looked down for a moment at being insulted again, then finally looked back up and began searching through his school bag. After a couple minutes of rummaging, he managed to find the spare shirt he had stuffed into his bag, from when he spent the night at Touji's and thought he might need a change. He handed the white button up shirt to Asuka.  
  
"Here... it's not much, but I think it'll keep you warm."  
  
Asuka looked at the shirt in his hand, and blushed lightly before swiping the shirt from him. She went to remove the wet shirt she was in(mmm... Asuka in a wet shirt..... sounds good to me! ^_^) when she remembered where she was.... and more importantly who she was next to.  
  
"Baka! Turn the other way!"  
  
Shinji turned away and decided not to maybe sneak a peak at all the rustling going on behind him.   
  
"Okay.. you can look now baka.."  
  
Asuka had placed her wet school shirt next to her and was wearing Shinji's shirt. For some reason, it had an intoxicating smell to it that she could only describe as Shinji. She began rubbing her arms to stop the chills, while trying to avoid all eye contact with the baka.   
  
"Thanks baka..even though I wasn't that cold, it was still nice of you.."  
  
She had managed to keep up her usual smug tone as she said this, despite the blatant lie she had thrown in. Who was she kidding? She has been freezing her ass off.  
  
"You're welcome, Asuka-chan."  
  
Asuka smiled before yawning. Despite her best efforts, she could feel her eyelids growing heavy and before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Awwwww... touching ne? Given, I don't think I'm that good a romance writer, but you guys tell me what you think. The next chapter will be a special bonus that I've decided I will add in... The Quests Of Touji and Kensuke! After that though, Rei confronts bojangles? And what of Gendo? How in the name of god did Kensuke recover that damn quick from an aneurysm? This and maybe less in the next not quite so exciting chapter! And remember... review PLEASE! And also... LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE! Now everyone, join along! LOVE AND PEACE! 


	5. Side story: The Amazing Quests Of Touji ...

Author's Notes: Alrighty! Time for one of those ever so loved side stories! Well I don't own EVA or it's characters, etc. And come on people! REVIEW! Review with all your might! And for further Bojangles understanding, feel free to read Lain Iwakura and the Holy Modem. :-D. And who said shameless self promotion was wrong...  
  
The Word: Side Story: Part 1  
The Amazing Quests Of Touji And Kensuke!  
  
Touji reached down and lifted up his backpack, filled with all the things he would find necessary for his trip that could, very easily, take him to new places. He packed food, some money, his journal, as well as a picture of Hikari that he always kept hidden. Touji looked over at his friend Kensuke, who was still busy packing. Unlike Touji, Kensuke was bringing every bit of military equipment he could. Night vision goggles, radar, satellite phone, as well as a book of empty pages, which, he proclaimed he would use to "keep a log of the deadly word". Finally, Kensuke finished packing and hefted his bag up. The two were heading for the front door when Touji had a sudden thought.  
  
"Hey Kensuke.... how are we going to travel around to find out the meaning of that word?"  
  
Kensuke grinned as he pushed his glasses back with his pointer finger, causing light to gleam off his lenses.  
  
"Elementary my dear Touji! We'll simply take.... the OTAKU MOBILE!"  
  
Touji looked to where Kensuke was suddenly pointing and saw a rusted old military van with the word Otaku sprayed onto the side.  
  
"....you can't be serious Ken-man.."  
  
"You bet I am! Let's go!! TO THE OTAKU MOBILE!"  
  
And with that, Kensuke leaped into action, grabbing Touji and pulling him into the Otaku Mobile, while starting up the old van. Touji looked around the interior of the van and noticed one key fact: it was covered with anime stuff. Pictures of cat-girls lined the walls, with giant renderings of mechs in the back.  
  
"Oh wow.... this is just creepy.."  
  
Kensuke whipped out the keys and put them into the ignition, but waited for Touji's attention before continuing. Finally, Touji looked back to his partner.  
  
"HASHIN!"  
  
Kensuke turned the key in the ignition.... only to get a sputtering noise in return. He tried again, only to get a weirder noise out of the car. Kensuke tried again, but this the old van made a noise similar to "Oooooorrrrooooooo". Yet another attempt led to the sound of a sheep bleeting. Kensuke quickly grew frustrated, and jumped out of the van and checked under the hood. He quickly popped it and removed the Aida Family Sheep out from inside. He slammed the hood, leapt back inside, and tried again. This time, the machine sputtered, coughed, and then finally started up.  
  
"YES! Hahahaha! AWAY! We leave today to start our quest in the great OTAKU MOBILE!"  
  
Kensuke put the van into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. As teh van drove off into the distance, Kensuke could be heard shouting, "HERE WE GO!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the duo drove down the roads, turning here and there, Touji wrote in his journel and looked at his picture of Hikari. He sighed as he thought of how long he might be gone.   
  
'I'll ask her when I get back... yeah.. that's when I'll ask her out.."  
  
His thoughts were cut off though when Kensuke shouted "MUSIC!" and slid one of his anime soundtracks into the cd player. Soon they were driving to the tune of Sobakasu. Touji tried his best to block it out, but the music only made him think more, which led to the next question Touji threw out.  
  
"Where ARE we going?"  
  
"We're heading up as far North of Japan as we can go and if we don't find out anything there, we'll head as far South."  
  
"Christ! That could take all year!"  
  
"Not if we floor it! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kensuke slammed down on the gas, determined to find out what that devious word was that left him wounded for a short while. The two continued to travel the roads at top speeds, until they were finally pulled over by a police officer. As the officer was approaching, another revelation hit Touji.   
  
".....Ken-man... are you licensed to drive?"  
  
A silence fell over the duo as Kensuke pushed his glasses back.  
  
".........Nope."  
  
Touji sighed and looked down at his pic of Hikari as the officer asked to see Kensuke's license. He knew this was going to be one long trip.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: I know this was a tad short, but I intend to write other parts to the dynamic duo's amazing quest! Prepare yourself though, in the next chapter comes the ultimate showdown! Rei Ayanami vs Bojangles! Who will win? Will there be betting allowed? And what about refreshments! Don't worry, because I don't intend to answer any of these in the next chapter! 


	6. The Showdown/Why would I ever?

Author's Notes: Gomen! I never meant to slack off so much on writing this new chapter it just sort of happened. ^_^;; Anyways, I don't own Eva etc etc. On with the story then. Review and I shall tell you the meaning of bojangles........ okay I won't... I lied...  
  
The Word  
Chapter 5: The Showdown/Why would I ever?  
  
Shinji Ikari looked over at his roommate. She had fallen asleep a little after he gave her the shirt and Shinji had decided to stay awake for when Misato arrived. She eventually ended up resting her head against Shinji and snuggling up to him gently, trying to use him as a blanket. Of course, Shinji wasn't one to protest the idea, although he did end up blushing for a straight hour. Shinji was beginning to drift himself when he saw the lights of Misato's car pull up. He was half tempted to wake up Asuka, but he decided it'd be best to let her rest.. lord knew she'd bust his balls if he woke her. He waited patiently and soon saw Misato as she walked up the stairs, then gasp when she saw Asuka and Shinji together. Shinji began to blush all over again. This sent Misato into tease mode almost immediately.  
  
"Shinji... you sly dog! I knew you had it in ya!"  
  
"Shhhh.. you'll wake her Misato.."  
  
"Oh... sorry lover boy."  
  
Misato winked at him before she walked up and unlocked the door. Shinji reached over, hooking his arm under Asuka's legs and back, before lifting her up and walking into the apartment after Misato. Shinji took Asuka into her room and set her down in bed, covering her with the sheets before leaving the room quietly. He was instantly met with a curious Misato, who had her usual 'you know what's coming next' look on her face.  
  
"So Shinji..... what happened?"  
  
"W-well... th.. the key.. and I.... then she... and... I umm... yeah.."  
  
A silence fell over the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... school got let out early... and we ran here in the rain... and I didn't have my key so we waited outside.... that's all that happened!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
A sly smile grew on her face.  
  
"Then why was she wearing your shirt Shinji?"  
  
"W-well... it was.. that is..."  
  
"It's okay Shinji. Just get some sleep. There won't be much to do today, but tommorow we'll all go to HQ. At least they still have the back-up generators there."  
  
"A-alright... good night Misato."  
  
Shinji walked into his room and slid the door closed. Once the door slid shut, Misato released a sigh of frustration. She just had to know what bojangles meant huh? Now she couldn't even watch TV. Then another shocking fact hit Misato. Her beer might go warm!  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
Misato ran to the fridge and started taking out as much beer as possible. She quickly grabbed PenPen from his home and ran back to the table.  
  
"Quick PenPen, we must drink these! Now before they go warm!"  
  
And so the two began drinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A blue haired girl sat in the abyssal darkness of her apartment, confused at what was happening. This girl was none other then Rei Ayanami, First Child and Wondergirl extraordinaire. After an eternity of silence, a single word left the lips of the First Child.  
  
"Bojangles."  
  
Thunder struck outside and if Rei had been paying attention, she would have heard the cat outside her house screech.  
  
'Bojangles... I have heard this word before. Where I do not know. What are you, Bojangles? Where are you? What do you want?'  
  
Rei's thoughts were met with silence.  
  
'Not even the Magi could discover it. Perhaps..... perhaps it is a greater mystery then myself!'  
  
"No... I am the most mysterious thing in this world. My presence cannot be explained except by 4 other people."  
  
'Very true, but no one can explain this... this bojangles.'  
  
"My... my god..."  
  
'You'll lose your whole character if something in this show is a greater mystery then yourself.. you must destroy this bojangles.'  
  
"Yes... this is correct. I must protect my popularity.."  
  
With that, Rei Ayanami stood up and walked out of her front door, her eyes gleaming with a sense of purpose and determination only seen in her when she pilots her Eva.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The eyes of Asuka Soryu fluttered open and she soon noticed something was off. She was suddenly in her room. She realized someone must have brought her in.  
  
'What if it was Baka Shinji? He might have copped a feel while you were out of it!'  
  
Asuka quickly looked herself over and noticed all her clothes were still on. She stood up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, and headed to the door. Stifling a yawn, she opened the door and walked out. She was met by the sight of a woman and a penguin, drunk off their ass, trying to see who could last the longest in a staring contest.   
  
"Misato?"  
  
This distraction caused PenPen to blink, which made Misato laugh in triumph.  
  
"Hey Awska... wanna dwink wid us?"  
  
"Umm.... no Misato that's okay.."  
  
"Oh...... more for us!"  
  
"WARK!"  
  
Asuka watched in shock as the duo downed another beer.  
  
"Misato... how did I get inside?"  
  
Misato managed to shake off her drunken state for a moment.  
  
"Shinji..... Shinji brought you in......."  
  
"He.... carried me in by himself?"  
  
"Yeah.... it was so sweet right buddy?"  
  
"Wark wark.."  
  
"Shinji WUVS you ya know.."  
  
Asuka's face went from surprise to her usual arrogant mask, although she blushed heavily as she tried to stay serious.  
  
"Well of course... it's no surprise to me. Any man in their right mind would.."  
  
Asuka expected some kind of response from Misato, but got a light snoring instead, as she and her penguin associate had passed out on the table. She sighed heavily before walking back to her room. She went back into bed and pulled her sheets up around her.  
  
"Yeah right..... Mama didn't want me...Kaji doesn't want me... why would Baka Shinji want me?"  
  
And with that, Asuka Langley Soryu, the proud Second Child and highest rated pilot, fell asleep crying.  
  
Author's Notes: ::Yawn:: Jeez it's getting late.... suppose I should turn in. Anywho, the next chapter will be another part to the amazing duo! The Amazing Quests Of T & K continue with "A New Ally In The War". Not to mention free fan service....... oh wait.... no there won't be any fan service..... I lied... I've been doing that a lot lately ^_^ 


	7. A New Ally In The War

Author's Notes: Alrighty! Time for yet another chapter! Oh joy! Anyways, a ferret is back on the case after a short break, so review or he shall go for your jugular! Ahh.. it feels good to say that again... Anywho, I don't own EVA, it's characters, yada yada yada.... Although I am the owner of this box of raisins! If you wish to sue for the raisins, feel free, but I won't give them up without a fight.  
  
The Word  
Side Story: The Amazing Quests Of Touji And Kensuke!   
Part 2: A New Ally In The War! The Duo Becomes a Trio?  
  
Light filtered in from the bars on the window, waking the slumber of Touji and Kensuke. They looked around the bleak prison cell once again, and once again finding nothing new. No miracle at all. Kensuke quickly went back to sleep, but Touji stayed awake and kept repeating the same thought in his head.  
  
'How did we end up stuck here?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Meanwhile, back in the city of Tokyo-3, a lone figure walked towards the home of one Hikari Horaki, the class representative of 2-A. The figure's small frame is shadowed by the large backpack they carry, which seems to hold to much for the bag to hold. This extra weight seems to not disturb the figure at all though; they simply walk along, their blue hair fluttering in the wind. Rei Ayanami approached the front door of Hikari's small apartment and knocked twice. After a short wait, Hikari opened the door, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Wh...Ayanami? What are you doing? It's 5 a.m."  
  
"Class representative, do you know the whereabouts of Suzuhara?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Hikari blushes lightly.  
  
"Y-yeah.. him and Aida went out on some kind of quest. I really don't know where they are exactly."  
  
"How would they become mobile?"  
  
"Uhh... I would guess they'd hitch a ride... or steal a car knowing Aida.."  
  
"Understood. Good bye."  
  
With that, Rei turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Hikari standing in the doorway. Rei made a turn at the corner and headed towards NERV HQ. Thanks to her high level ID, she could easily get access to their location.   
  
(AN: Come on people! Use your imagination! You mean to tell me NERV can build giant lasers, giant mechs, but they can't use satellite tracking?)  
  
Rei knew well enough that Kensuke would pull something like steal a car, since he wasn't one for hitch hiking. Rei would simply do a scan for any missing vehicles, then see if any matches come in.   
  
'They are the only way I can stop bojangles. I do not approve of relying on them, but there is no other refuse.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again opening his eyes, Touji looked around the cell. He noted once again that nothing was different and was about to drift back to sleep, when an odd sound caught his ear. Snoring? He looked over to Kensuke to see his eyes open, with a finger to his lips, signalling silence. He then pointed off beyond the cell. Touji followed the direction with his eyes and saw the guard asleep at his desk, his TV playing loudly next to him.   
  
"Psst... Touji!"  
  
Touji picked up Kensuke's whispering and quickly crept over to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is our chance man! We can get out! I have a plan!"  
  
Light gleamed off of his glasses as Kensuke cracked a wicked smile.  
  
"No way man... I ain't gettin in no more trouble.. we should just call our parents and go.."  
  
"Never... we must do this! For the people! Look, just hear me out."  
  
Touji sighed. If he knew Kensuke, it'd be some plan he'd seen in a game that would never work in real life.  
  
"Look... I snuck in this bottle of ketchup!"  
  
Kensuke suddenly whipped a bottle of ketchup out of his pocket.   
  
"How in the name of god did you do that?"  
  
"Nevermind that! Listen, I'll open it and pour it on the ground. Then I'll lay down in it. After that, you scream and yell that I'm dead. Then when the guard runs in, I'll knock him out and we'll make a break for it!"  
  
"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"Oh yee of little faith... you'll see.."  
  
Kensuke went into the middle of the cell and opened the bottle. After pouring the contents onto the floor, he layed in it and gave Touji the thumbs up before closing his eyes.  
  
'Oh god... this is insane!!'  
  
"Oh god! Kensuke! NOOO!"  
  
The guard jumped up with a start and looked over at the duo.  
  
"What's happening?!"  
  
"God Kensuke's dead!!"  
  
The guard looked at the floor and his eyes bulged.  
  
"Oh good god!"  
  
He pried his keys from his waist, quickly unlocking the door and running in. He looked closely at Kensuke, not daring to touch the body. He looked up at Touji before turning the accusing finger.  
  
"What did you do kid?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
The guard now had moved Touji into the corner. Just as the guard was reaching for his phone, Kensuke leapt up and chopped him in the neck. The guard's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor in a heap. Touji could only stare in amazment.  
  
"Jesus dude... how did you do that?"  
  
Kensuke grinned and slid his glasses up.   
  
"I've been doing the whole martial arts thing for years!"  
  
"What are you talking about? The most I've ever seen you do is play with weapons."  
  
"......well I've played a lot of martial arts games and that's good enough. Come on we have to get out of here."  
  
The two ran out of the cell, quickly closing it on the way. As they passed the guard's desk, they snagged their keys and bolted for the door......  
  
which led straight into the the police main office. Every officer present turned and stared at the duo, one staring back in horror, the other covered in red ketchup with a look of bewilderment on his face.  
  
"That's weird... that's not how it usually works..."  
  
As the officers began to stand and approach the two, a voice cut across the crowd.  
  
"Please remain where you are officers! We are here to take in these two!"  
  
The group turned to look at two men, dressed completely in black, NERV logos on their black coats. Touji and Kensuke looked at them in shock, before running to the two. After the four left the station, they walked to a black van, also supporting the NERV logo. Finally, Kensuke had the courage to speak.  
  
"Why did you guys help us?"  
  
Neither agent responded though as they slid open the door of the NERV van, revealing the blue haired wonder, Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Ayanami?!"  
  
"You two quest to find bojangles. Am I correct in believing this?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Rei nodded to the two agents, and they took the keys to the Otaku Mobile from Kensuke. With that, the two agents walked in the direction of the old van.  
  
"Where are they going?"  
  
"They shall bring the vehicle you rode here back with them. This vehicle is better suited to our travels."  
  
Kensuke's eyes widened at hearing this.  
  
"Seriously? We get to use this? COOL!"  
  
Kensuke was about to jump into the driver's seat when Touji stopped him.  
  
"We still don't have a license.."  
  
Rei quickly pulled out her NERV ID.  
  
"This shall suffice in turning away other officers..... a box of things was taken from your old van. Aida, I believe they are yours."  
  
She pointed to the box and Kensuke peered in. He gasped and suddenly tears of happiness ran down his face.   
  
"All my anime stuff!"  
  
After 15 minutes of decorating, the new NERV van had become the Otaku Mobile version 2.0! Kensuke turned the keys in the ignition and rolled down the window.  
  
"Let's hit the road people!!"  
  
A look of puzzlement crossed Rei's face.  
  
"Why would one want to hit the road? I was under the impression the road was for driving?"  
  
Touji sighed to himself. This trip suddenly felt like it was going to be 15 times longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Hurray another chapter done! Alrighty, well be sure to review people, and remember, I am watching you through your comps... so you better review... I know where you live! HAHAHAHA!..... okay I don't but I might be able to find out! 


	8. You're just like.....!

Author's Notes: Gomen gomen! I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. I got sidetracked on other works of mine where, for some reason, I got little to no respect for... so hopefully you, the good readers of the EVA section, will restore my faith in the kindness of people and review! Well I don't own Eva... this gets redundant after a while ^_^. Well for today, GoW has decided he will try to go for something with more WAFF... but fear not! It's only temporary and then the humor will be right back in there! Of course, if you haven't figured it out yet 1) you must be pretty dense, and 2) This is indeed a Shinji/Asuka. I know the pairing isn't original, but don't waste the air complainin... I just have a thing for red heads and I find Shinji/Asukas to be fun to write...   
  
The Word  
Chapter 6: You're just like.......!  
  
The sun rose on the city of Tokyo-3. Birds chirped merrily as the sun seamed to gleam down on it's tall buildings and immense structures. Everyone's day had started out very brightly, and even Gendo Ikari put his dark planning on hold for the day. Power had finally been restored to Tokyo-3 and people were glad to have their air conditioning back. Shinji Ikari stretched out his arms and stifled a yawn. The sun peered in through his window and, for once, Shinji merrily accepted it. Shinji felt deep down that this was going to be his day. Nothing could go wrong today.  
  
Meanwhile, in the room next door, Asuka Langley Souryu slammed down the blinds on her window. 'Why can't the sun just explode already..' she thought to herself as she wrapped her blankets further up herself. For some reason, she suddenly felt as weak as Shinji. She just didn't have the strength to get up. She had a feeling deep down, that today wasn't her day. She knew that everything possible would go wrong today. She finally got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, which were still red and puffy from crying. Ever since that one night Shinji had brought her inside, which was only 2 days ago, she had been crying at night. 'Why does the baka want to help me all the time?' ran through her head every night. She walked slowly to her closet and got dressed in her school uniform. Once she finished dressing, she looked to the corner of her room. There sat the shirt that Shinji had given her. She had yet to put it into the laundry. 'I'll give it back to him after school..' she quickly thought as she grabbed her bag and opened her door. She quickly grimaced as Misato cheerily shouted "Good morning Asuka! Beautiful day, ne?" Asuka managed to keep her curses at morning people down as she sat at the table. Shinji walked out of the kitchen, his cooking apron on as he placed the Miso soup on the table. The two thirds merry family unit quickly downed their meal and soon all were off to school and work.  
  
A light shade covered the walkway as Asuka and Shinji made their way to school. Shinji's bright smile seemed to match the atmosphere while Asuka's frown seemed to cause an aura of frustration around her. Of course, Shinji had noticed her frown since breakfast, but he couldn't put a thought onto why she'd be frowning. She had beaten him in their last sync test and her last test score in class blew his away by almost a 20% difference. Finally, he grew tired of guessing and simply decided to ask.  
  
"Asuka... is something wrong?"  
  
When she only kept walking, Shinji became worried. She would usually at least grace him with a 'Nothing baka!' or some other insult.   
  
"Asuka I know something's bothering you... you can tell me whatever it is.."  
  
Asuka's mind was spinning. She had been hoping that he wouldn't bring her mood into this. 'That baka doesn't know he's the problem... just leave me alone Shinji..'   
  
"Nothing... it's none of your business.."  
  
"Come on Asuka.. I've never seen you like this before.."  
  
"And why would you care Baka?"  
  
Shinji blushed a beet red and tried to remain as calm and focused as possible, but his voice still managed to stutter.  
  
"W-well... I just care okay? I....well... I just care.."  
  
Asuka almost blushed at hearing him say that he cared, but she shook it off and simply kept walking.   
  
"Ha! You don't care.. your curiosity is getting the better of you so you just HAVE to know what's bothering me so you'll use any tactic to find out... no one ever cares! Caring about others is just a lie.."  
  
Shinji suddenly grew angry. He reached forward and grabbed Asuka by the shoulder.  
  
"Now wait a second! I might be a coward, but I do care! I care about you just like I care for everyone else and I always have!.....and I think you know that!"  
  
"Shut up Shinji! You don't care! You're just like your cold-hearted father and everyone else! No one really ca"  
  
Asuka was cut off by the sound of Shinji's fist slamming into a nearby power pole, leaving a dent in the steel structure.  
  
"I am NOT LIKE HIM!!!!!!!"  
  
Asuka stepped back at this outburst from Shinji, blood dripping down his arm from where he had hurt his fist. He looked like he was ready to fight something, no matter what it was.   
  
"I don't have to take that from an insensitive BITCH that can't get over herself! Maybe if you spent more time trying to be nice.. you'd...."  
  
Shinji stopped his yelling when he saw tears build up in Asuka's eyes. He suddenly slipped out of his fury as he realized he had just been yelling and insulting her. Immediately, sorrow filled his eyes.  
  
"Asuka... I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to...."  
  
Asuka pivoted on her heels and started walking away. Shinji quickly ran in front of her and put his arms on hers to stop her.  
  
"Please Asuka I'm sorry.. I didn't mean what I sai"  
  
Shinji was cut off as Asuka slapped him across the face.  
  
"Don't touch me Third Child! And like hell you didn't mean it! You meant every word... you meant.... every..."  
  
And with that Asuka sprinted off, leaving a small trail of dust after her. Shinji held his hand up to where she had slapped him. She had slapped him lots of times before, but this felt different. This time hurt more then usual... mostly because he felt like he deserved it. Shinji wanted to go after her, but he thought it best to have his arm checked first. He walked off to NERV HQ, feeling lower then dirt, with an injured hand and an even more pained heart. He just hoped that Asuka would forgive him.  
  
"So much for my perfect day........"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Woo.. well I might have overdone it, but you tell me! I think I might have made Shinji a bit OOC. I leave that up to you other writers/readers to fill me in! After all practice makes perfect. And when a horse's ear faces east, the other faces west! And when a cat walks, a dog must walk too! But if you wait, the portable heater will get warm for you! Well I'm outta here... review people! It'll help me in the long run. Arigatou!  
  
Next Chapter: Mostly about Asuka. What happened to her after she ran away? Can Hikari help Asuka? And who is that, that comes to try and save the relationship? Why it's none other then Kaji! The character I haven't used yet! All this and more fan service in the next chapter, Follow The Path Of The Heart! And don't worry, my humor will soon return so just hold up if you don't like the romance! 


	9. Follow The Path Of The Heart

Author's Notes: ::Cries:: Oh wow... I never knew you all cared! 43 reviews! Breaking the record for me here! Anywho, I'm glad you all were so kind. My thanks go out to all my kind reviewers. Well it's time for another chapter, and this would be the part with the disclaimer. This chapter is dedicated to YOU, the good readers! Thanks again.  
  
The Word  
Chapter 7: Follow The Path Of The Heart  
  
Hikari Horaki's eyes fluttered open as the last bell of the school day sounded. With Asuka, Shinji, Touji and Kensuke not around, she had actually fallen asleep in the middle of class. She stood quickly and dusted herself off, taking note that the class was empty as she picked up her bag and headed out the door. The light orange light of the descending sun engulfed Hikari as she walked home, making her smile at the beautiful sky. She was taking her keys out of her bag as she approached her place, ready to open the door and get to work on cooking dinner. She looked back up from her bag when she had retrieved her keys, only to be met by the sight of Asuka Langley Souryu sitting back against the wall next to her door, her legs pulled up to her chest.   
  
"A-asuka? Where have you been all day?"  
  
Asuka looked up at Hikari, and Hikari was shocked to see her red headed friend's eyes were red and slightly puffy.  
  
"Asuka? What happened?"  
  
"I.... it was.. Sh-shinji..."  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"I... oh god Hikari..."  
  
"Come on... let's go in and I'll get us something to drink.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari placed the cup of cocoa she had prepared in front of Asuka and watched her take a sip. Hikari took a seat across the table and looked over at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Hikari.."  
  
"It's nothing.. now what's the matter?"  
  
"It... it was when Shinji and I were going to school.."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"We were talking and he was worried about me... he told me he cared...."  
  
"That's good Asuka! Did you tell him you cared?"  
  
"....I.........no.."  
  
Hikari watched the expression on her friend's face and had a good idea of what happened.  
  
"You didn't... did you Asuka?"  
  
"I hit him.... god I hit him Hikari. I got him angry and I hit him..."  
  
"You got Shinji angry?... I didn't even think Shinji got angry..."  
  
"I yelled at him and he called me a bitch... and then he apologized.... and I hit him.."  
  
"Oh Asuka..."  
  
Asuka slumped over until her head hit the table with a light thud. Hikari looked at her friend, a look of sadness on her face.  
  
"Asuka.. I don't know what to say.."  
  
In honesty, Hikari didn't know what to say. She had heard of relationship trouble and having tough times, but she had never heard of something like this. All Hikari had to say was the truth..  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka.. I don't know if I can help.."  
  
Asuka looked up at her friend in shock.   
  
"Wh... you won't even try to help?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I don't think I can... besides this is something you should handle..."  
  
Asuka's face changed from sorrow to one that most people knew her for. Anger.  
  
"Fine! I don't need your help anyways! I can handle this on my OWN!"  
  
Asuka stood from the table, slamming her palms down and storming out of the small place Hikari lived in. Hikari watched her leave, then turned her attention back to the cup of cocoa. She slowly closed her eyes, then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Please.... just let her be happy.. she doesn't have to forgive me... just let her be happy......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Asuka walked out of the building, tears came to her eyes again.  
  
'Who am I kidding? I...I need help... I can't do this alone. Shinji.... I need to see Shinji...'  
  
Asuka quickly ran towards the nearby forest.   
  
'I can cut through here and get there quicker... I hope..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the Geofront, Shinji sat on the examination table as Dr. Akagi finished wrapping his arm up. Shinji simply stared at his hand during the procedure, while Misato stood next to him, glaring down at Shinji.  
  
"Shinji, are you going to tell me how this happened or are you just going to keep telling me a lie?"  
  
"I already told you Misato... I just tripped and"  
  
"Tripped and what Shinji? Had your hand run over?!"  
  
Ritsuko turned towards the now angered, letting out a sigh as she noticed the vein on her friend's forehead slowly growing.  
  
"Calm down... it's nothing to serious. He'll be fine if he just lets it rest for a bit.... even though this means no tests for a while as well..."  
  
Ritsuko stood from her chair and exited, leaving Shinji alone with Misato. She was about to explode on the poor boy again, but she took a calming breath and decided another approach.  
  
"Shinji... just tell me the truth... I won't get angry..."  
  
Shinji looked his guardian in the eye. She held a sincere look on her face. He however, had learned this trick of Misato's. She thought she could fool him into squealing.  
  
"Well Misato.... the truth is...."  
  
'He's falling for it!'  
  
"I tripped and fell.."  
  
Misato face faulted. She quickly got up and her rage got the better of her.   
  
"Now you listen here young man! You will tell me what happened to your hand and that's an ORDER!"  
  
"I....... I punched a pole..."  
  
"You punched a pole? Why in the"  
  
"I just did okay? It was stupid... just forget it.."  
  
Shinji stepped down from the table and started walking out. He felt Misato's hand on his shoulder, and he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Shinji, tell me what happened... you must have had a reason...."  
  
"I....well..."  
  
"Was it Asuka?"  
  
"No! It wasn't Asuka!"  
  
"It was Asuka huh?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"I swear when I get my hands on that girl I'll give her a piece of my mind!"  
  
"IT WASN'T ASUKA!"  
  
Misato looked down at her charge. His face was flustered and he was breathing deeply. After a couple of seconds of silence, he finally spoke again.  
  
"I was bothering Asuka... and she insulted me... I lost it and.... then she slapped me and left.."  
  
".....And the hand?"  
  
"When I lost it.... I punched a pole..... pretty stupid huh?"  
  
".....Well let's go home.... you can talk to her there..."  
  
'... if she's even there....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Asuka kept running through the forest, the trees whipping past her as her golden red hair seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. She kept running, thinking of many different ways to talk with Shinji.  
  
'I'll say I'm sorry... and then I'll tell him I care... and that OOF!!'  
  
Asuka tumbled over a lump in the grass and she quickly went tumbling. When she finally stopped, she quickly leapt to her feet and walked back to where the offending object tripped her.  
  
"Stupid thing! I'm in a hurry and you go and!..........watermelons?"  
  
"Asuka? What are you doing here?"  
  
Asuka turned to the left and spotted a man watering the field of melons. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which swayed back in forth in the wind. He ran a hand through his hair and set down the watering can he held. His hand rested on his chin, which was covered in a stubble. Asuka's eyes widened as she recognized the man.  
  
"Kaji? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh I'm just here... watering my plants.."  
  
"Watering? I didn't know you were a gardener Kaji.."  
  
"It's just a hobby.. where were you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
Suddenly, the reason she had been running returned to her.  
  
"Oh.. I have to go!"  
  
She turned to leave when Kaji's voice stopped her.  
  
"You should just apologize to him Asuka... he'll understand..."  
  
Her eyes widened as she spun around to look at Kaji, but his back was turned and he was walking away, whistling a light hearted tune.  
  
"......thank you Kaji.."  
  
And with that, Asuka ran back to the apartment. Kaji looked over his shoulder at the fleeing Asuka.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what boy she insulted... he must be looking for her now for Asuka to be running away... maybe she was outnumbered in a fight... If she'd just apologize once in a while.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinji and Misato pulled up to the apartment and quickly got out. Misato looked up from the bottom floor and saw the lights in the apartment were out.   
  
"Alright Shinji.. I'll go up there and see if she's there... I'll send her down to talk to you.."  
  
"A-alright Misato.."  
  
Shinji watched as Misato went up the stairs and unlocked the door. As she entered, Shinji began to sweat. What would he say? He slowly began to say what he would to Asuka.  
  
"Asuka.. I wanted to say I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said what I did.... and I do care about you Asuka. I've cared about you since the first day we met on the carrier. And.... well I'm sorry for hurting your feelings........... god that sounded dumb..."  
  
"I thought it was very nice Shinji.."  
  
Shinji leapt almost a foot in the air and spun around. In front of him was the tired looking, but still radiant form of Asuka Langley Souryu.  
  
"A-a-a-asuka?!?!"  
  
Shinji's face blushed a beet red, which soon traveled up to his ears.   
  
"I... I'm.. well that is...."  
  
It was obvious Asuka was having a bit of trouble saying the following words.  
  
"I'm.... I'm SORRY!.... I.. I didn't mean to say that... and I shouldn't have slapped you..."  
  
"No I deserved it..."  
  
"No you didn't Shinji... I was just being"  
  
"No I did deserve it. I shouldn't have called you a bitch."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
The two looked up at each other, their eyes finally meeting. They both immediately blushing, although Shinji's was much greater. They looked up at each other again and Shinji looked away. Asuka leaned in slightly, her lips meeting Shinji's cheek and the two blushed further. Asuka spoke, breaking the silence. Her voice was soft and sweet.  
  
"Thank you for caring Shinji.."  
  
Asuka quickly ran up the stairs and inside the house. Shinji only watched her run, a blush on his face as his hand touched where she had kissed him. It had felt light and it seemed to transfer into him. He felt almost like he could float upstairs. This left him with one question....  
  
"Does.... does this mean we're dating?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Alrighty... well the next chapter I'll write will be another Side story for the Amazing Quests Of Touji and Kensuke( 'and Rei' is written in with pencil) so prepare yourself for the humor return. Sayonara and be sure to review! 


	10. Leaving the group? Or is this the end?

Author's Notes: Gomen on the lateness of this chapter. I wanted to get it out earlier, but I wanted to go back and reread all my favorite fanfics over again ^_^. Well I don't own EVA, it's characters... etc... well on with the show!  
  
The Word  
Side Story Ch 3: The Amazing Quests Of Touji and Kensuke  
  
A brisk, cool wind blew past Touji Suzuhara as he overlooked the scenery. He could have sworn it was just a bit ago that Rei had joined THEIR quest to find bojangles, but she was suddenly calling the shots. This was only supposed to be up and maybe down Japan, then head back home. So how it was Touji ended up being dragged to Tibet was beyond him. Kensuke was recording the area with his camcorder, spouting nonsense about martial arts movies, despite the fact that this was a place for monks to pray. Rei was over with one of the monks, using her knowledge of other languages to speak to the old, kindly monk, Rei's monotone face contrasting greatly with the elderly grin of the monk.  
  
"How can I help you, child?"  
  
"We have been seeking your advice. We search for the meaning of... a word."  
  
"Oh? Well we are scholarly monks. You may ask anyone in the grand library if you wish."  
  
Rei simply nodded before turning to the duo before her. Kensuke was still recording, but Touji had sat down and was apparently writing something.   
  
"Suzuhara, Aida, we should head to the library."  
  
Touji stood up after a while and trailed after Rei and Kensuke. When he entered the grand library, one thing caught Touji's attention. The Grand Library wasn't all that Grand. There were only a couple of books, a table, and a couple of other monks in the back. Rei approached the monks while Kensuke went up and down the aisles.   
  
"We need the meaning of a word."  
  
"Well... there are countless words in this world... what word do you search for?"  
  
"It is called Bojangles."  
  
A gasp came from the monks in back of him, and the monk before her was beginning to sweat.   
  
"W..we know not of such a word.."  
  
Rei leaned forward and stared into the man's eyes. Her gaze seemed to pierce straight through his lies.  
  
"I understand.. you do not wish to tell me.. why?"  
  
The man looked as though Rei had just picked apart his soul and found every dark secret.  
  
"Well... no one is supposed to know about... THAT word..."  
  
"We simply want a meaning.."  
  
Kensuke popped his head out from behind one of the shelves.  
  
"Yeah then we'll leave!"  
  
The monk looked back to his friends, who discussed the matter for a moment before turning back to him and nodding.  
  
"Okay... the definition you seek is in here."  
  
The monk made a gesture to follow and Rei walked after him as he walked down a narrow and dark hallway. They reached a door, the second on the right hand side, when he pulled out a key from his robe and unlocked the large wooden door before them. He pushed the door open, revealing an old room, which looked as though it hadn't been used in years. Inside, on a small, yet dusty pedestal, was a book. It had a red cover, with a small insignia on the front of it. What puzzled Rei the most was the size of the book. In thickness alone it was equal to the height of an aquarium. Finally, the monk spoke.  
  
"This book was found outside. After one of our monks read it's pages, he passed away. Ever since then, we have kept it in here, refusing to ever grace it's pa... Hey wait!"  
  
Rei had approached and flipped open the book. She was skimming through the pages.  
  
"Do you recall which page the meaning was on?"  
  
"No... the only one that knew was that one brother that read it's pages.."  
  
"I understand.. I shall be taking this book with me."  
  
"No! We cannot allow it to leave the grounds! It was entrusted by us to make sure that book never left."  
  
"I simply wish to examine it. I shall return it shortly."  
  
"Not acceptable.. I'm sorry but the only way you'd even be allowed to read the book is if you were a to stay here... but I doubt-"  
  
Rei's thoughts began to echo in her head.  
  
'If the meaning of bojangles is truly in this book, then we can reveal it.. and this will end.'  
  
'Yes, it is agreeable..'  
  
"It is acceptable. I shall stay then."  
  
"R...really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Rei lifted the book and headed out to the library where she placed the book on the desk and sat down. Touji and Kensuke looked over at her.   
  
"Rei... we leavin or what?"  
  
"......."  
  
The monks returned out to the library and called to Touji and Kensuke.  
  
"Your female friend is quite courageous. I've never seen someone try to read that book."  
  
"Why? What's in that book?"  
  
"The meaning of... that word. But she will be there for quite a while. The last reader died upon finishing."  
  
"....how long did it take the guy to read it?"  
  
"About 3 years."  
  
Touji and Kensuke paled visibly. They looked back over at Rei, who was intently reading the old pages, occasionally turning it's pages. Finally, the duo walked over to the albino and spoke.  
  
"Rei... we don't want to stay here for some 3 years.."  
  
"....it will not take me 3 years.. it approximates out to 1 year.."  
  
"Still Rei.. we don't want to-"  
  
Rei reached out with her hand, which held the keys to the Otaku Mobile v2.0 as well as her NERV ID.   
  
"Take these and go back to Tokyo-3. I shall remain."  
  
Kensuke and Touji looked at each other before taking the keys and the card. Rei then looked back down at her book and continued her reading. Finally, after a brief moment of silence, Touji spoke.  
  
"Well... bye Ayanami... come back soon.."  
  
With that, the trio became a duo once again, and they left the library. Kensuke was looking down at the ground, while Touji simply looked down the long stairs which led to the Otaku Mobile.   
  
"I don't know why... but I think I'm going to miss Rei..."  
  
"Yeah... remember when she got us onto the flight to get over here?"  
  
Touji chuckled to himself at the memory.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touji could only stare in disbelief at the screen before him. Ticket prices for airlines had skyrocketed! How were they ever going to afford this?   
  
"How are we going to afford that?!"  
  
Rei looked over at duo in puzzlement as they pulled what cash they had together, then sighing when they realized it wasn't enough for a bag of airline peanuts. Rei turned back to the smiling lady at the desk and briskly walked over to her.  
  
"I require 3 tickets to Tibet."  
  
"3 tickets to Tibet..,  
  
The lady typed at her keyboard for a moment, then looked back up.  
  
..and your total is about-"  
  
"I do not need to pay."  
  
"Umm... well of course you do. Airlines aren't fre-"  
  
Rei pulled her NERV ID from her pocket and showed it to the woman.  
  
"No. This flight is crucial to NERV. If you wish to further argue, then you may take it up with Commander Ikari."  
  
The woman was now sweating. The last thing she needed was to anger the commander of NERV, especially when she could be fired just because of some tickets.  
  
"Here you are, you're booked on the flight to Tibet, leaving in 15 minutes."  
  
Rei grabbed the tickets and walked back to Touji and Kensuke, who blinked in shock.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touji chuckled again. Rei seemed to just get them out of most bad situations. Upon re evaluating the touching flashback scene, Touji came to a shocking revelation.  
  
"How the hell are we going to pay for our ride back?!"  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Well that'll be all we see of T & K for a while. They'll be back later but until then, it'll mostly be nothing but Bojangles based fun in Tokyo-3 with some warm scenes mixed in. Until the next chapter, Ja ne! 


	11. The Rage Of A Bridge Bunny

Author's Notes: It wasn't funny ;_;. Well I suppose I have to make up for it then. So here it is, comedy so fast it's shocking! And at a price so low it's shocking! And if you'll buy my work, you'll buy anything! Anywho.. while the last chapter wasn't all to funny, it did hold vital clues that will all come together eventually, so don't overlook it. This new chapter will be a bit of a twist ^_^. This one is coming to ya care of the Maya POV. Hurray for Maya! Well.. enjoy!  
  
The Word  
Chapter 8: The Rage Of A Bridge Bunny  
  
Maya Ibuki watched her monitor in silence as herself and the rest of the bridge crew finished running the last test on the Magi. She was bored from the 4 hours of testing she was forced to sit through and she wanted nothing more then to pull out her novel that she kept and just read for a bit. However, the Commander was watching them from above at his desk, the Vice Commander next to him as always as they whispered back and forth. Not only that, but her senpai was also supervising and Maya knew how much she disapproved of slacking off at her console. After a long moment of silence, which was only pierced by the humming sound of the Magi, Ritsuko stood, stretched, and spoke.  
  
"Alright everyone, you can take a break.... I have to go run these by the commander.."  
  
Shigeru stood and stretched, his back cracking slightly.  
  
"'Bout time! I thought I was going to die just sitting here..."  
  
Hyuga nodded in agreement, pulling out his manga and skimming through the parts he liked.   
  
"I can't stand these tests..."  
  
"Seriously.. yo Maya?"  
  
Shigeru walked over to her station and looked at her with inquiring eyes.  
  
"How about after tests you and I go out? Dinner and a movie, my treat?"  
  
He smirked as Maya closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Shigeru today. She just wanted to go home, soak in the bath, listen to her favorite song, the Little Fugue In G Minor, and read something.   
  
"Go away... pervert.."  
  
Shigeru held his heart as though he had been shot.  
  
"Oh... shot down.. the agony!"  
  
With that, he went back to his station as Maya stood and walked out. She'd rather spend her time walking around then dealing with the antics of those two. She walked down different halls, not really knowing where she was going, until she ended up in front of the snack machines.   
  
"Well... I was getting a bit thirsty.."  
  
She walked over to the machine and put in the yen, choosing a bottle of water over the different soda choices. When the bottle popped out, she bent over slightly to retrieve it and her change. She stopped and up righted herself at the sound of a man's voice, coming from directly behind her.  
  
"Why Ms. Ibuki.. I didn't know you were so forward.."  
  
She spun around, easily recognizing the voice of Ryouji Kaji. He had his usual, yet handsome, smirk on his face as his eyes seemed plastered on the spot Maya's backside had been a moment ago.  
  
"Not now Mr. Kaji... and as a member of NERV, you should act accordingly.."  
  
"Ouch.. well if you say so.."  
  
Kaji removed his hands from his pockets and took Maya's hand and placed a light kiss on it.  
  
"Oh Ms. Ibuki, it would honor me if you would accept a small date with me tonight.. a walk on the beach.. maybe a little wine.."  
  
Maya sweatdropped.   
  
"Go away Mr. Kaji... aren't you already dating Major Katsuragi?"  
  
He quickly smirked again.  
  
"Does she need to know?"  
  
Maya slapped him and walked away.   
  
'Why must all men be such PIGS?! Argh! This has been a rotten day!'  
  
She walked down the hall, fuming over her ruined day and how she would get back at everyone for this. She quickly calmed down when she passed the elevator, which was on it's way down to the floor she was on. It's doors slid open with a woosh and out walked Ritsuko. She had just finished her 'meeting' with the Commander, her face a bit flushed still. She looked over and noticed Maya, who was walking down the hall rather briskly.  
  
"Maya! Wait a second.."  
  
Maya stopped and spun around.   
  
"Oh.. yes senpai?"  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you, I was scheduled to stay late tonight and do some more work on the Magi, but I have another meeting with the commander I cannot cancel.. so as my protégé, you will take over for me.. it should only take about 8 hours, so you'll be out of here by at least 4 AM. That leaves you with a good 2 hours to sleep before you have to be back. That should be enough time right? Good well get back to the Control Room because we need to finish up the current tests."  
  
With that, Ritsuko strut down the hall, leaving a stunned Maya. Maya never even got the chance to argue. Had someone passed by her, they would have mistaken her for a statue. Suddenly, her muscles went tense and her eyes narrowed. Sheer waves of anger could be seen coming from her. She marched down the hallway to where the Control Room was, her footprints making scorch marks into the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shigeru and Hyuga had a seat at Maya's station and were currently reading through one of her many novels. Shigeru held the book up as he read out loud.  
  
"And John, my love for you is boundless! I will love you eternally, until the day I am no more."  
  
"Hahahaha! What a crock. Where does she get this stuff?"  
  
"I know.. wait wait... she has this page highlighted!.... Oh dude! Talk about X-Rated!"  
  
"Seriously?! Let me see!"  
  
"No way man! It's mine!"  
  
Suddenly, the room dropped a couple of degrees in temperature. The two staff members looked at each other, Hyuga holding a look of dread on his face.  
  
"I sense a great evil in this room..."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Ehh.. you acquire that from reading manga..."  
  
Hyuga wanted to go on further with his explanation, but Shigeru's eyes had gone wide as he looked over his friend's shoulder. Hyuga spun around slowly, only to come face to face with Maya Ibuki, her eyes having gone blood red and she looked as though she was generating an AT Field.   
  
"M-m-maya....?"  
  
"My seat... out... NOW!"  
  
Shigeru watched in shock as the dust outline of Hyuga settled gently to the ground. He looked back up at Maya, when he realized he still held her novel.  
  
"Umm... here's your book..."  
  
Maya snatched the book from him and glared at him. Shigeru felt as though he was being attacked with lasers.   
  
"Umm... sorry.."  
  
Ritsuko then walked into the room, causing Shigeru to thank the gods for saving his life.   
  
"Alright.. let's finish these tests everyone.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they finished the test, Shigeru packed his things up and everyone was clearing out... except for Maya. She sat at her station, her eye twitching every so often. Shigeru came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Good luck Maya.."  
  
He quickly regretted the action as Maya swiped the guitar on his shoulder and clubbed him with it, causing a classic 'ka-bong' noise to echo throughout the Geofront.  
  
"No!"  
  
Ritsuko turned and looked at her protégé.  
  
"What's wrong Maya?"  
  
"I... I QUIT!"  
  
"You... you what?!"  
  
"I quit! I'm not taking it anymore! In the last 4 days, I've gotten all of 5 hours of sleep! I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving this cesspool!"  
  
Maya reached into her drawer and pulled out her things, putting them underneath her arm. Gendo, who had remained, spoke up.  
  
"You are not allowed to leave... return to your station."  
  
Maya flicked Gendo the bird and scoffed.  
  
"How about this? You go cram it with walnuts old man! I'm going somewhere where I'll be appreciated and I'll get 8 hours of sleep a DAY!"  
  
Everyone just stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I'm going to fulfill my dream and get a job at Best Buy! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Again, everyone stared in disbelief, this time blinking once.  
  
"And you know what else? I'm a LESBIAN!"  
  
Shigeru's eyes went wide as Maya stormed up to Ritsuko and kissed her. Hyuga actually cheered and yelled out, "Hurray Lesbians!". When Maya broke the kiss and walked out, Ritsuko looked as though she had been shot several times. Gendo looked at Fuyutski, who looked back.  
  
"Do you know what this means, Commander?"  
  
"Yes... we must retrieve the footage of that for later.."  
  
"Indeed.."  
  
With that, everyone left the Control Room, Hyuga shutting off the lights as he went, leaving behind Shigeru, who was on his knees, mourning the loss of his guitar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well I hope that was a tad funnier... I don't really know since I just wrote it, but hey that's fast fanfiction for ya! Anywho, be sure to r/r, for not doing so leads to the life of a hairdresser. 


	12. Battles Of Truth, Love, and Bojangles

Author's Notes: Whoa! This one certainly took me a bit to write! Anywho, I think we may be on the verge of the end of this series. I know it must crush you all, but I'd say there should be about maybe 3-4 chapters left.... and with that.. the meaning of Bojangles shall be made clear! Dun dun dun!!  
  
The Word  
Chapter 9: Battles Of Truth, Love, and Bojangles  
  
Shinji Ikari stood outside the door of the office of the Supreme Commander of NERV. After the Children had finished their synch tests for the day, the Commander had requested to see Shinji in his office. Shinji had been sweating ever since. His father only talked with him when he wanted something. Taking a deep, calming breath he walked inside the large office. Behind the desk, Gendo Ikari looked up at his son and motioned for him to have a seat. Shinji quickly sat down and got right to the point.  
  
"W....what is it, father?"  
  
"I am aware of your forming a relationship with the Second. I have asked you here to discuss it."  
  
"W-well... I don't really know if it's a relationship yet... wait why do you want to discuss it?"  
  
"The Second Child holds certain... information. I do not wish to use other methods, so I would prefer if you extracted this information from her."  
  
"I won't use Asuka, father. Not even for you."  
  
Gendo looked down at his desk. It was obvious his son felt strongly about the hot-tempered red head, so he had no choice but to use Plan B.  
  
"How sad.. well then I shall work out the Second's file papers to send her back to Germany. She will leave as of next week.."  
  
"No! Father!"  
  
"Unless... you wish to retrieve this information?"  
  
Shinji looked demurely at the floor. He finally gave up.  
  
"....Fine... what is it you want to know?"  
  
"I believe you should know of it.."  
  
Gendo slid a manila folder across the table, which Shinji picked up and flipped through. After finishing, he paled visibly.  
  
"No... it can't be..."  
  
"Yes. Asuka obviously knows the meaning of Bojangles. I need you to find out or the Second will be gone by next week."  
  
"....Fine..."  
  
Shinji stood and walked out, muttering "Damn you father" under his breath. After Shinji had left, Fuyutski turned to Gendo.  
  
"I dislike lying to your son like this Ikari.."  
  
"It is necessary nonetheless.. if she knows of Bojangles, there is only one option.."  
  
"You can't be serious Ikari!"  
  
".....I do not wish to imprison her. But if she were captured by SEELE, then they would know of Bojangles.. that is a risk I am not willing to take."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the SEELE Base...  
  
"So... you guys up for Bingo?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"What about Instrumentality?"  
  
"Ehh... it can wait... humanity ain't going anywhere.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Misato Katsuragi's Apartment..  
  
Shinji stood in the kitchen, preparing that night's dinner. Thankfully, Misato was out with Kaji, so it was just him and Asuka. It was the perfect chance to quickly ask Asuka about Bojangles. He had prepared lobster with a light salad, knowing it was one of Asuka's preferred foods. He had also dimmed the lights and played a bit of music to set the mood more to Asuka's taste. It had cost him every cent of his allowance to prepare the meal, but if it meant it'd keep Asuka in Japan, he felt it was worth it. He set everything on the table and waited for Asuka, who had just finished her bath and was currently changing. She stepped out of her room, still toweling off her hair when she took in the sights and smells before her.   
  
"Lobster....."  
  
Asuka smiled brightly. She hadn't had lobster since that time Kaji had treated her to dinner after her victory against Sandalphon. She looked up at Shinji, who was dressed in what looked like a formal tuxedo, as he stood at the table, waiting like a gentleman for her. She gasped as she realized she was in her sleeping clothes. She quickly dashed into her room. Shinji let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
'Oh god this is to much pressure..'  
  
Asuka's door slid open and she reappeared, dressed in a lovely red evening dress. She approached the table and Shinji slid her chair out for her. After taking their seats, the two began eating while chatting about school and other things, Asuka mostly bragging about the last synch test and how she had destroyed Shinji and Rei with her score. After they had finished the meal, Shinji stood and walked over to Asuka. He kneeled down so he wouldn't have to look down at her. Asuka blushed heavily, her mind painting images of Shinji proposing, even though she knew it wasn't true. Her mind started painting a different image though. Let's see... The kiss from before + kindness from Shinji + a fancy meal + his preparing to ask her something=....  
  
"Asuka.. I wanted to ask you... if you.... well that is if you would"  
  
Shinji was cut off by a screech from Asuka.  
  
"HENTAIII!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that, Asuka nailed Shinji in the jaw, sending him flying back into the kitchen, crashing into the pots and dishes stacked next to the sink.   
  
"I might have kissed you but I won't screw you! You sick perv! Gott all men think the same!"  
  
Asuka stormed out of the house, leaving behind her a dazed and confused Shinji.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day..  
  
Shinji sat at Hikari's house, nursing the wound on his cheek, as Hikari was preparing lunch. After a short while, Hikari returned and handed Shinji a new ice pack to reduce the swelling.   
  
"Thanks Horaki-san.."  
  
"Wow.. she really wailed on you. And what exactly did you say to her to provoke this kind of damage hmm?"  
  
"I..."  
  
He blushed again, something he was getting used to these past couple of days.  
  
"I made her lobster.. and I tried to act like a gentleman.. and she just let me have it.."  
  
Hikari blinked in genuine surprise. Shinji didn't seem like the romantic type to her. She thought this over and the image of Touji making a fancy dinner, dressed in a suit came to her mind. She blushed to her ears and blanked out of reality.  
  
"Umm.. Horaki-san?"  
  
"Oh! Right... well.. why did you come over to see me?"  
  
"Well.. I was wondering.. if you knew.. well it's like this..."  
  
Shinji quickly explained the situation, Bojangles, and all the minor details to Hikari.  
  
"And basically, I need to find out... or she'll be forced to leave. But the commander told me specifically NOT to tell her she would be forced to leave. So.. I don't know what to do.. I just know I don't want her to leave.."  
  
Hikari smiled brightly. Maybe there was a chance for these two! Even though she first felt it was none of her business, Hikari felt it was only right to help her friend. After all, she didn't want Asuka to leave either.   
  
"Okay Shinji. You have two other options. You can either one: try to force it from Asuka, which I highly recommend avoiding. Or, you can try something else.."  
  
"I'll do anything.."  
  
"This is going to be risky Shinji.. are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Inwardly, Hikari was smiling brightly. She was gloating to herself about how badly Asuka would owe her for this.  
  
"...Y..yes.. yes I do!"  
  
"Alright then Shinji.. you must.. ask Asuka on a date!"  
  
A silence fell over the room and for a brief moment, one could see a Cloud Of Doom hover over Shinji.   
  
"A.......date?!"  
  
"Yes.. if you expect her to talk, you need to take her out. A nice restaurant, nicely priced, that serves food Asuka would like. Then, you will take her someplace nice, maybe a little scenic. You will bring flowers to her and be sure to do everything a gentleman would do. At dinner, let her talk and try to remain quiet, unless she asks you a question, then respond and ask her another one."  
  
At some point during all this, Shinji had begun taking notes on a small pad of paper.  
  
"And be ON TIME! The one thing a lady hates the most is being forced to wait. Always be punctual. That's pretty much all the advice I can give you Shinji."  
  
Shinji looked over his notes, then looked back up at Hikari and smiled brightly.   
  
"Wow Horaki-san.. arigatou."  
  
With that Shinji stood and, after a quick bow, left her place. He walked slowly, thinking over what he was about to do. Asking Asuka out? What would Touji and Kensuke say at a time like this?  
  
'NOOOOOOO!!!!'  
  
Shinji laughed to himself when he pictured his friends' faces. They would have probably killed him for even thinking of asking Asuka out. They had said before that they doubted that "the red headed demon" would ever actually like him because she was already in love with herself.... and sometimes Shinji would wholeheartedly agree with his friends. Scenes began to flash in his mind. The rainy day, when she fell asleep against him. Her light breathing sent waves of warmth through him. Feeling her breath on his neck was.. unexpectedly nice. Then, when he lifted her and carried her to her room. She felt so light and, what he had touched, was so soft... no bad thoughts! Now was not the time to think like that!.... or like that time she had kissed him.. and her lips almost made him want to kiss her back......   
  
'Ack! No.. more hentai thoughts... I have to steel myself... I have to act like a brave man when I ask Asuka.. think Kaji... yeah think Kaji...'  
  
Shinji looked up at the apartments before him. It was time... time to step up, steel his guts, and do the one thing that no made did and lived. It was time to ask Asuka Langley Souryu out on a date...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Wooo.. well yes we are approaching the end.. and the meaning of bojangles!! *Dramatic Music* Well... I suppose that's it for now!  
  
Next Chapter: Shinji asks Asuka out on a date?! The world must be collapsing! And what's this? Are our other two heros finally returning? Next Episode of The Word: The Return Of Touji And Kensuke? It must be stopped!... and there'll be more fanservice!.... no wait... there won't be any... so you freaks keep away! The fan service is all mine! No one else may have it! Stop them ferret! ::Tosses the ferret of evil at the readers and runs:: 


End file.
